Why Did I Get Married?
by Mally25
Summary: Cedric and Hermione had a very successful relationship...but what would happen if something happened that caused that success to go down in flames? Follow Cedric and Hermione as they work their way back to that level before everything fellapart.
1. Chapter 1

_Why did I get Married?_

_Chapter 1:_

_The Breakdown_

**A.N: Ok guys…I thought of this fanfic when I was watching Tyler Perry's ****Why did I Get Married? ****But this only has one couple: Cedric/Hermione. You will get the storyline by the end of the fanfic.**

**I don't own Harry Potter…unfortunately…**

**HERPOV:**

Seven Years.

Seven Years

_Seven Years…_

Of _MY_ life…

Seven years of my life…given to this man.

I don't know why though…oh that's right, I _**love him.**_ Insert very unlady-like snort….now. I love this man. No wait…I loved this man. He is my life!

But now?

Well, Cedric and I married two years after my Hogwarts seventh year, but we had been dating much longer. We first met in my second year, his fourth, when I ran into him of the train.

_Flashback:_

_ I boarded the train after being bombarded with hugs and kisses from my mum and dad._

_ "I wonder where Harry and Ron are?" I must've searched every single compartment and hadn't seen any trace of Harry nor Ron. _

_ I was so distracted, I didn't see the young boy coming in the opposite direction, which caused us to run into each other._

_ "Oof!" was both our reactions as I fell onto the floor with him on top._

_ When I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful shade of grey eyes. They reminded me of a spring rainy day. "So gorgeous…" I muttered under my breath, completely dazzled with out repair. The eyes are what got me the most. Those __**eyes **__were the only thing I saw on our first date; at our wedding; on our honeymoon…but also those __**eyes**__ are the only thing I saw when I saw…_

_ "Are you alright? Geez, I am so sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going…" But that wassn't my main concern at that moment. "So gorgeous…" I wanted to scream at myself but I somehow managed to keep myself from doing so._

_ "I'm alright…but I'm going to feel this in the morning, most definitely!" I smiled shyly up into his face. I squirmed under him and chuckled nervously. "Umm…if you don't mind, but can I get up now?" _

_ Cedric blushed and quickly jumped off of me, offering me a hand. I was pulled right into his chest. I blushed this time and quickly pulled away._

_ I stuck out my hand, "I'm Her-"_

_ "I know who you are…you're Hermione Granger, best friends of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley…"_

_ "Speaking of which, have you seen them?" I wanted to know his name but…_

_ "Nope, can't say that I have…sorry." He looked disappointed at something. _

_ "Oh, I am SO sorry…that was so rude, what is your name?" I blushed at my rude manners._

_ He smirked at me and responded, "Cedric. Cedric Diggory. Nice to meet you. If you want, since you can't find Harry and Ron, you're welcome to sit with me"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The story goes on from there; summers at the Diggory's, dated in my fourth to my seventh year, and married two years after that.

But….

I bet you're wondering why I'm actually having to think "Why did I get married?"

Well…

I'm looking at my husband, Cedric, and his long ago ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang, kissing her, and not me….**HIS WIFE!**

**A.N: ok…tell me what you think…should I delete this or keep going? I want to have some flashbacks, but the main focus will be on Cedric and Hermione's current relationship as husband and wife. Reviews!! **

**5 reviews or no second chapter! I gladly take flames!**

**Love, Peace, and HUFFLEPUFF,**

**MalMal25**


	2. Just Sitting Here

**A.N: Ok…here's chapter 2, and I hope you had enjoyed chapter 1…I know, I know, not my longest, but I hope that it will get better! The idea I had for this story is that it has flashbacks that leads up to their present relationship, but it will be mostly in the present tense…all about Cedric with Hermione trying to earn her trust back.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

HERPOV:

I had nothing to say. I just looked at them without any kind of expressionon my face. They couldn't tell if I was angry, or sad, or anything. I just stared at him. _Him. _The man that I loved. He did nothing but stared back with a horror struck expression on his pale white face. I did the only thing I could do…I yelled.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He just continued to stare; Cho looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I knew I shouldn't be angry with her but we females just can't help it sometimes.

"WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She didn't wait for a second time; she grabbed all her things and ran out of the room. I just looked at him. He stared back at me. I was just waiting for him to explain himself and he didn't disappoint.

"H-hermione, l-love, I-I know y-you don't want to talk to me, but…" I didn't give him the chance to finish.

"You're right Cedric, you don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to look at your face." I walked over to the dresser and started grabbing clothes. It wasn't even five seconds when I felt two strong arms wrapped my stomach and I could fell wetness in my back.

"Hermione, love, please….just let me e-explain!" Cedric tightened his grip when I tried to pull away. I pulled out all of my clothes while summoning a suitcase. I ripped away from him and stormed across the room stuffing all my possessions into the suitcase. Cedric just stood there in the middle of the room, shock smeared across his face. I just finished packing and was walking across the room when the depression part of the discovery finally set in. _I just caught my husband of seven years with his ex-girlfriend. He had an affair with Cho Chang. I love him, how could he do this to me? I gave my heart and soul to him! And this is what I get back?! A stinking slap in the face? I'm out of here! _I stood with my hand on the door knob, trying to think of what to say next before walking out, but Cedric beat me to it.

"NO!! Please! You can't leave me! What will I do? Where will you go?! I love _**you!**__ Please _believe me! I'll end it, I'll e-e-end it! Right here, right now! Just don't walk out on what we've worked so hard to build up!" Cedric stood in front of me, with tears streaming down his face, begging me to wipe it from his eyes. But instead of sadness or depression, I was immediately filled with anger and fury. And I did wipe the tears from his eyes. Pretty hard, but I at least got what I wanted to do: wipe away his tears. I looked at the red-cheeked face that who I thought was my husband.

"I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING! I DIDN'T TEAR DOWN ANYTHING THAT WE'VE BUILT! YOU DID IT! YOU, CEDRIC DIGGORY, RUINED IT WHEN YOUR LIPS TOUCHED HERS! I, HERMIONE _**GRANGER, **_HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! THE ONLY THING I'M DOING WRONG IS THAT I'M STILL HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! YOU LITTLE JERK!" I somehow, don't ask how, managed to calm down. "I'm going to Ginny's. I'll get into contact with you when I can keep my lunch down when I see your face." I stood tall and rigid, before walking out of the door.

I immediately walked over to the fireplace yelling out 'Potter's Mansion.' I didn't realize I had tears running down my face. I stumbled out of the fireplace and managed to stay on my feet for about twenty seconds before collapsing onto the floor with tears streaming down my face. I just sat there in my own misery wondering _why? What does she have that I don't? Am I not prettier? I can't be brains! I mean come on…what drew him to her? _ I was in a daze thinking that over when Harry walked down the stairs wondering what was going on. When he saw me, he sprinted the rest of the way.

"Hermione…what happened? What's wrong?" He asked, panicked. I just shook my head. He pulled me into his chest, hugging me, confused. We must have stayed in that position for a while. Harry didn't say anything. He just held me, whispering reassuring words in my ear. He eventually wrapped his arms around my waist and half-carried me to the couch.

"Alright Hermione…what happened? Did you and Ced get into a fight?" He had no idea how close he was. I just sat there, staring at the floor. _How dare he? What did I do to deserve this? I gave up everything for him and he throws it back into my face…._

_What made him decide to go after her? _I really wasn't in the real world at the time so I didn't notice Harry waving a hand in my face.

"Really Hermione, what is going on? And don't say that it is nothing…" I just exploded. I yelled, screamed, cried, laughed, sobbed, and about everything that expresses emotion is something I did. When I finished, he just sat there. I looked into his eyes and they were filled to the brim with fury, hatred, and pain.

"I'll be right back." He didn't wait for a response and stalked out the door. Ginny, having hearing the whole story, walked over to me, and just held me while I cried some more.

CEDPOV:

I just sat there on the ground. Staring at the fireplace. I then sat back on my bottom, bursting into tears and crying like a little baby. Mya…

Mya….

Mya…

Mya….

Mya…

Mya…

That's all I could think about…my wife. I remember her face when she walked in. that will forever be burned into my memory. I wish that the affair didn't start at all…

_Flashback: the Beginning…_

_"Go sweet…I'll be fine." Hermione urged me out the door, much to my reluctance._

_ "Are you sure, love? I have no problem staying home with you…" I really didn't want to go but Hermione didn't want me to have to choose between my job or her. She'd never put me in that position. That's what so wonderful about her. _

_ "Don't worry sweet…it's ok…really! I have a cold and you are going to that ball…matter of fact…I'll just take some pepper up potion and come with you." Hermione ran out of the room before I could even deny that suggestion. She has the flu but won't admit it. I sat there for about 20 minutes when I heard the door open. _

_ As she walked down the stairs, I was in shock. I was amazed how most girls take hours to get ready for these kinds of balls ands formal affairs but she only takes minutes. That's another thing she amazes me about. She dazzled me speechless as she gracefully walked down the stairs in a black ankle length dress with some black strapped heels. The black dress had a silver band around the bust that accented her features. Her hair, curled, in a crooked pony tail draped over her shoulder gave the perfect view of the necklace that I gave her for our anniversary. I just stood there…not knowing what to say. When she realized that I was speechless, she smirked, grabbed our coats, and walked to me pushing my jaw up._

_ "You better close your mouth…I'm not going to kiss that if flies get in there." She kissed me lightly on the lips before dragging me to the fireplace. _

_ We've been at the ball for over an hour and I want to go home. We weren't at the ball for 10 minutes and Mya was getting all kinds of male attention…and very little of it was mine. She'd try to get away, but some other desperate, insolent, disrespectful, gitwad…wait what was I talking about? Oh yes…man would try to ask her to dance. She's too nice to say them to bugger off. Finally, I got tired of it._

_ "ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH! IF YOU GENTLEMEN DON'T MIND, I'D LOVE TO DANCE WITH MY WIFE!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. A slow song just started so I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her. She, blushing, buried her head into my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck._

_ "I must say thank you for the rescue…although I love the way you look when you're jealous…" She flashed me that dazzling half smirk half smile. I rolled my eyes. I was too angry to even say anything to her. She took my confusion for something else because she pulled away confused._

_ "Did I do something? What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes again before glaring down at her._

_ "Oh no…my wife flirts with anything in pants and she asks me if something is wrong…" I immediately regret those words as they come spewing out my mouth. I wasn't angry at her…just at those guys but I took it out on her. _

_ Her face showed shock before it was wiped clean of emotions. I knew she did this when she was hurt and or angry. The red tint on her cheeks told me it was both. Just as I said that, she pulled away gently and walked off. I walked after her. She grabbed her things and managed to make it out the door before I could talk to her._

_ "Mya, love, wait…that was completely out of line…" I trailed off when I realized she wouldn't turn around. I went to grab her hand but she pulled away, as if she was embarrassed of me seeing her cry._

_ "I'm really tired…I'll see you at home." When she did turn around, my heart broke, lurched, and shattered at the same time leaving me lifeless. Her eyes were swimming in tears of sadness, anger, and hurt. _

_ "No…I'm going too…I'd rather be at home with you anyway." I started toward the fireplace, but she stopped me._

_ "No love, go back to the party…I'll be fine." She didn't wait for a response before walking into the fireplace and disappearing again. _

_ Not knowing what else to do, I walked back into the party. Which ended up being the biggest mistake of my life. I drank….and drank….and did I mention drink? I needed to get out all my frustration before going to make up with the love of my life. I was on my 6__th__ drink when a woman approached me at the counter. _

_ "Hey…" she purred in my ear. In my heart, I was rolling my eyes, but since I was drunk, my mouth said something completely different._

_ "Good evening to you Ms. Chang…" I purred seductively back into her ear. He eyes glazed over and it went down hill from there…._

_End of Flashback…_

And downhill it went…from to secret luncheons…to "business trips"…to come to my office at this time, or meet me at my house at this certain time… just different places that I knew that Hermione would never suspect. Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione with all my heart, but whole male macho thing "I can have two girls without one finding out" got the best of judgment.

I just sat there….wondering what was going through my head when I made this decision to start something that could ruin my whole personal world…when I felt my right side of my face light of fire.

I looked up into the man who just got me good…but you know…I'm not surprised at all that Harry Potter was ready to kill me as if I'm Voldemort himself.

**A.N: so tell me…love or hate it? Should I delete it? I think it's pretty good but I am the writer so it really doesn't matter what I think…it's all about you!! **

**Love, peace, and Hufflepuff,**

**MalMal25**


	3. Facing Harry

**A.N: Ok people…my reviews said to keep on with the story, so I am going to do so. I was kind of hoping for a more of a response but I realized that this isn't my best since this is a on the side thing for when I need a break from The Second Time Around. So here is chapter 3...**

**Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter. Just borrowing them….**

**Chapter 3:**

**Facing Harry**

**Harry's POV:**

Must not kill Cedric…..

Must not kill….

Must not….

Oh what am I kidding?!? He's a dead!

I didn't realize that I had even hit him until I heard the smack and the pain of my fist as if I set it on fire. I've never felt this much anger since I faced Voldemort himself. He must have seen it because he was truly afraid of me, a man who is a good six inches shorter than him. _Good…he should be._

"You see, I could continue without giving you a chance to explain and kill you, but not only would that be on my conscious, unfortunately, but that would upset Hermione…and I think you've done that enough for the both of us." I picked him up and slammed him into the couch and I stood in front of him, tapping my foot. "Then I considered the Cruciatus, but that would go against my job as an auror." I picked him up again and slammed him into the wall, making a picture of their wedding fall onto the floor shattering on the floor.

"Huh…kind of symbolic for two things. One, just like that picture, you ruined Hermione. Two, by the time I'm finished with you, you're going to wish that you were looking like that picture frame: broken, shattered, beyond repair." He really looked scared….

I picked him up and slammed him into a dining room chair, pulled out my wand, and cast a spell to tie him up. He really didn't fight either so that was the main reason why it was oh so easy to control his body. _Well, that thought did wonders for my ego…_I smirked disdainfully at myself.

"Now…you're going to sit here while I make a quick run over to Ron's." My smirked widened when I saw the fear multiply greatly at the mention of his name.

CEDPOV

Oh for the love of….he didn't have to do _that…_

I knew from personal experience what Ron's temper was like…

_Flashback:_

"_Cedric, PLEASE?!? I'm tired of hiding this from Ron! Even Harry and Ginny know! He's the only one in the dark!" _

_Hermione, with her arms wrapped around my waist, looked at me with sad, pleading eyes. I wasn't ready. Not that I was ashamed or anything like that, but Ron could overreact when it comes to some things. This, our __**secret relationship,**__ would definitely fall under that category. I sighed, knowing that I could not deny her anything when she looks at me like that, nodded my head reluctantly. She shrieked, grabbed my face between her hands, and kissed me softly, but quickly before running out of the library looking for the other 2/3 of her trio. _

_Ron still didn't like me. Here I am, a sixth year, frightened by some petty little 4__th__ year. How much of a wimp could ya get, Diggory? _

_**Well…he is tall for his age…**__ I could almost __**taste the sarcasm in my head.**_

_**Shut up.**_

_Great comeback, Diggory. And it was all in your head. One side of __**your head**__ is coming up with better comebacks than the same voice in the same head….only you. I inwardly growled as I was dragged into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. As we were approaching, I saw the uneasy and nervous looks of Harry and Ginny. _

"_Hey Harry, Ginny….Ron." she said nervously. He turned around, ready to respond when he saw our intertwined fingers, making he come up short._

"_Um…Hermione….Diggory. What's going on?" he asked uneasily. Hermione looked ashamed at first, making me hurt, before I realized she was ashamed that she waited so long to tell him. I sighed with relief at this revelation before I felt myself falling backwards onto the ground, my face on fire._

_It took me a second to realize that Ron had hit me. __**He. Hit. Me. **__**Ronald. Weasley. Hit. Me.**_

"_You no-good-woman-stealing-broom-flying-prat!!" He started to jump at me again. "You always get the girl!! Why can't you just leave them be?!? Hermione was supposed to be with me!! NOT YOU!!! _

_Everyone was in shock…not more than Hermione and me though. I had no idea that he felt that way about her…I don't care, because that isn't going to change anything but still… I looked at Mya to see an expression of up most disgust and anger oozing out of it. Knowing what was coming next, Harry, Ginny, and I started to step back, while Harry was trying to pull him as well._

"_Um…mate, you really should step back before-" he cut Harry off angrily._

"_NO! I want to hear what the little backstabber has to say! You too! Don't seem so surprised, don't you?" No…he wanted to be the macho man and go up against Hurricane Hermione….go on ahead. I mean, who am I to stop him? He wouldn't listen to me anyway…._

…_.__**wimp.**_

……_Yea….I couldn't even convince myself on that statement._

"_NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, RONALD WEASLEY!! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO HEX YOU FOR THAT STATEMENT! LET'S GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT RIGHT HERE AND NOW: YOU NEVER HAD ME! IF YOU HAD GOTTEN THE GUTS TO ASK ME OUT, I'D STILL SAY NO BECAUSE OF THIS RIGHT HERE! YOU DON'T HAVE AN OUNCE OF AN OUNCE OF AN OUNCE OF COMMON SENSE! _

_And obviously not an ounce of an ounce of an ounce of self preservation either…._

"_Ronald…you are my best friend. You and Harry both…but you overreact differently than Harry. I love you but only as a brother. I didn't tell you because of this. I love Cedric. I __**LOVE him. **__Please don't be upset with me." Her voice calmed down and she managed to look sad and downtrodden. I will never understand how women can do that; just jump to opposite sides of the spectrum when it comes to emotions and moods, but she does it perfectly._

_Ron looked between me and her for the longest time before sighing and relaxing in Harry's grip. Harry warily let him go as he slowly approached me._

"_I may accept this for right now…but know this: you hurt her, and I will __**end you indefinitely." **__He turned around and strolled out of the Hall leaving the rest of us staring after him in shock._

"_Well….that went smoothly." Harry and I muttered under our breath at the same time causing all four of us to burst into laughter._

_End of Flashback…_

So when he said that he was going to get Ron, I had to get out of there quickly. I started to struggle only to discover that it tightened with each tug that I pulled. Growling in frustration, I settled down and mentally and physically prepare myself for the onslaught of pain and suffering I was going to endure from the dynamic duo.

The fire turned green as Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into my living room with an evil smirk on his face that sent shudders down my spine.

"Ron has a quidditch tournament in France and will be gone for the rest of the month." Insert sigh of relief here. "But I managed to round up some friends of mine." Just as he said so, the fireplace turned green again and Fred **(YES HE IS ALIVE), **George, and Draco Malfoy.

…..Inserting cry of terror here.

They all grinned evilly and slowly stalked toward me like I was their prey.

**HERPOV**

I watched the fireplace turn green as Harry stalked out with a blurry vision. Ginny sat there rubbing my back and I just sat there wondering what I did to deserve this. I'm a good wife, right? I didn't do anything to upset him or feel like he had to go somewhere else, right? Well…there was that one time…

_Flashback:_

_This was the third time this week he's been late! He's been late all the time! I don't know what is going on! He promised to be here early tonight so we can have dinner at the restaurant, and here I am sitting here waiting on someone that virtually stood me up! _

"_I am so out of here…" I stood, blew out the candle, paid for a dinner I DIDN'T EAT, and stalked outside. I waited at home, at the dinner table, hoping he'd see the symbolic meaning, with the rose in my hand and my black pencil skirt and creamy white sleeveless top. It was around midnight when he strolled into the living room, like he didn't have a worry in the world. He froze when he saw me, his eyes widening in recognition of what he forgot. I just stared at him with my eyebrow raised with a blank expression. He slowly took a step toward me, making my other eyebrow raise, with me mentally asking __**do you really want to do that?**_

"_Mya, love….I am so so-" I held up my hand signaling for him to stop. I stood up, took off my shoes and glared at him coldly._

"_There's nothing to say….I have nothing to say. Goodnight." I started toward the bedroom when he grabbed my hand._

"_Love, please let me explain…" he dragged me over to the couch and sat down beside me. I crossed my arms and legs while waiting for him to begin._

"_Well…I was working late." that's all he said._

_He was working late._

_Working late._

"_Well…what else?" I asked causing him to looked confused._

"_What else what?" I just looked at him incredulously. Wow…really?!?_

"_That's all you've got? So…how do I know that you weren't at some woman's house eating dinner with her?!? I mean, you have been working la-" He cut me off as he stood up angrily._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS AT SOME WOMAN'S HOUSE?!?! HERMIONE JEAN DIGGORY, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU'VE GOT TO GIVE ME MORE CREDIT THAN THAT!" He stood there glaring at me. I stood up furiously and walked toward him, pushing him against the wall._

"_YOU. DON'T. DESERVE. ANYTHING!!!" I yelled poking him every time I said a word. "I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN MY LIFE! STANDING AT THAT RESTAURANT WAITING ON MY __**HUSBAND**__ THAT NEVER CAME! I LOOKED LIKE AN IDIOT! THE WAITRESS WALKED UP TO ME MANY TIMES ASKING __**"Are you sure your 'husband' is coming?' **__I WANTED TO __**STRANGLE **__HER!" I stopped, took a breath and a step backwards away from him and toward our bedroom. "Look…I'm sorry for accusing you of doing that but what else am I supposed to think? Cedric…no job keeps you late every night this week from coming home to your wife. I make time for you all the time….is it too much to ask the same?" I had gone from anger to sadness and hurt. "When this kind of stuff happens, it makes me think that I'm not worth it…" Tears were streaming down my face as he just stood there, shocked. _

"_I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I quickly ran into the room before he could catch me again._

_Around midnight, I felt arms circle around me and pull me into his chest. "I am so sorry, love. I promise I will try harder to make time for you." He hugged me tighter as I stroked his hand and arm as we fell asleep knowing that this was the end of our fight._

_End of flashback_

I know that was the first time he had screamed at me like that. I weakly smiled at the memory as I felt my eyes become heavy and I fell asleep.

**A.N: ok…I know it is super short but I need something out there. You will find out what Draco, the twins, and Harry does to Cedric. Poor, stupid Cedric. Haha.**

**Love, Peace, and Hufflepuff, **

**MalMal25**


	4. Coming Back

**A.N: okay…here is chapter four…I know that I haven't updated this one in months, but yea….I know, I have no excuses. Ehh! Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Going back Home**

Hermione wasn't asleep for that long. She maybe slept for about forty five minutes before her eyes popped open. _What happened? Where am I? _Then she remembered…_Cedric cheated on you….you're at Harry's asleep. _She unwillingly sat up on the couch while Ginny silently sat beside her, rubbing her back consolingly. Hermione silently observed her best girl friend. Her small petite body swelled by the six month old baby in her womb; Hermione wanted to scream. Why couldn't her life be like that? Why is she the one that has to struggle? Why couldn't she be pregnant like Ginny, cuddling on the couch with chocolate ice cream with ketchup on it, Cedric, being slightly disgusted, but still tasting the nasty combo. Instead, she is at another house, crying her eyes out, and wondering what could possibly be the reason he'd do something like that.

"Hermione…do you want to talk about it?" Ginny said hesitantly. Hermione, now angry with herself for being so weak, abruptly gaining a rush of adrenaline, jumped off the couch and stormed toward the fireplace, grabbing floo powder and screaming out her home 'Diggory Manor' angrily, leaving Ginny completely shocked sitting on the couch.

Back at Diggory Manor, the men sat in front of Cedric discussing his fate. Draco loved Hermione like a younger sister, had the most gruesome suggestions.

"I say we slowly chop off his fingers and stuff them down his throat…" Draco was saying just as the fireplace turned green and Hermione stomped out. Her face red with what Cedric could say anger, she stormed into the living room and immediately began to bark out orders.

"Get out of my house!" She said strongly. When they made no movement, she repeated herself. "I said…GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" They immediately jumped up and scrambled out of the door, apparated, or ran toward the fireplace.

The house was empty.

Only us two.

…and I'm tied to a chair. Cedric thought with fear.

Hermione's face was completely blank except for the small patches of red on her cheeks. Seconds felt like hours, and still no movement from her. Tired of the tense silence, Cedric swallowed the lump in his throat and broke it.

"Mya…" He whispered pathetically. Her eyes lit up for a split second, giving Cedric hope, but disappeared in the blink of an eye; so quick, he was trying to convince himself it was there. Slowly, she made her way over toward the chair he was confined to. She just stood there. And stared at him. Cedric, feeling like the ropes were going to snap him in half, was grimacing in pain. Hermione's eyes began to water and she quickly turned around. Cedric, hurt that she didn't want to show him her emotions, began to think that he was going to be in that chair for a long time when the ropes suddenly fell from around him and onto the floor. Stumbling out of the chair, he managed to hear Hermione's sob as she ran upstairs.

Despite his pain and numbness in his legs, Cedric jumped up from the ground and ran upstairs after Hermione. When he found her, she was in their room, and packing all her things. Cedric, immediately assuming she was leaving, walked over her and started to take things out her trunk. Hermione, paying no attention, kept packing, pretending like he's not doing anything. This kept on for several minutes before Cedric lost all his patience.

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione Diggory, you're not going anywhere! You're staying right here….you….you can't….leave. Me…." his voice losing some of his anger and mixing with sadness and a bit of panic. Hermione stopped packing and stared at him. It held on emotion. He couldn't tell anything….just like the first time she almost caught him cheating.

_Flashback (after the affair begins)_

_The affair had only started about 4 weeks ago. Cedric, of course, felt horrible about cheating on his only love, but, something about Cho that kept him coming back to her. Everything she did was addicting to him. He couldn't end it….and he really didn't want to. He and Cho were currently in his office at home when they heard Hermione walk through the door. "Cedric!" they heard her yell. Cho quickly jumped to her feet and started gathering her things while Cedric quickly cast cleaning charms. Giving him a quick but passionate kiss, she appearated and not five seconds later, Hermione appeared through the door. Her face held no emotions. She just stared at him. Cedric, sitting down in his chair, trying to appear nonchalant, quickly stood and greeted his wife. Hermione, coming home early from a bad day at work buried her face into the chest, seeking comfort, but she when she took a breath, she sensed another scent on him that wasn't his own…maybe a woman? Not wanting to argue, she didn't mention it to him, but kept that scent in mind for later references. _

"_Hello love, bad day?" he asked worried. She nodded her head._

"_You have no idea…" she said quietly, __**and it just got a lot worse… **__she thought to herself. She never bought it up, but she remained suspicious of this from that point on._

Hermione remembered the time her worst nightmare became true…she was able to prove that Cedric was in fact cheating on her. She never said anything about it, and she knew she shouldn't have been so surprised when she saw them together, but it hurt so much more when she saw it for herself.

_Hermione was stiting in her office having the most awkward moment in her life. She was having a meeting with her husband's first love and ex, Cho Chang. The whole meeting, Cho was smirking, unknowingly Hermione didn't know. Becoming frustrated, she ended the meeting before the topic could travel somewhere she didn't want to go. When she shook Cho's hand, she caught onto an interesting smell. To be exact, it was the scent on Cedric last week. Becoming angry now, she commented on it._

"_That's an…um, lovely perfume you have on…I feel like I've smelt that before…" Hermione commented coolly. Cho's face briefly flashed in fear before clearing off her face. She quickly answered that her mother got it for her and made an excuse to leave as quickly as possible. Hermione quickly stumbled back into her chair before bursting into tears._

Remembering this, Hermione calmly walked over to grab her wand. With a simple way and no vocals at all, her suitcase and things disappeared. She looked at him, shook her head sadly, and walked out of their room, crying the whole time. Cedric, not ready to give up, ran after her, only to see her run into the guest room. He grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"No love, you can have the bedroom, I'll stay in here." He was trying to be polite. If anything, he deserves to sleep on the front porch. Hermione looked at him incredulously, like he said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Has she ever been in there, Cedric? Did you sleep with her in there? Did you _christen_," she said with disgust, "each room? What, exactly, was so appealing about her? Did she take better care of you? Does she love you more?" she burst out the questions, but he had no answers for her. She pushed him.

"ANSWER ME! I WANT TO KNOW!" She screamed at him. When he didn't answer, she smirked coldly.

"Well…I hope the sex was worth it because I can NEVER believe a word that comes out of your or her mouth." She turned and walked into the guest room slamming the door in his face.

**A.N: ok…there you have it folks….once again, sorry about the huge delay! What did you think about the little twist of Hermione already knowing? Why didn't she say something? We'll find out the next chapter! **

**Love and Peace,**

**MalMal25**


	5. The Aftermath

**A.N: I'm not even going to try to make excuses. Here's chapter five of Why Did I get Married…I's sowwwy. :'(((.**

**Disclaim: Me don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: The Days of Our Lives**

It has been 2 weeks since all the secrets of a Cedric Diggory came to light. Currently, Hermione is staying in the guest room and Cedric, being a masochist, takes the couch, refusing to stay in the master. Sure, his back may forever be cracked, but he figured he deserves much worse. He will never forget the mixture of heart ache, sadness, and defeat in her eyes as she asked the one question every cheating man hates to hear: _What, exactly, was so appealing about her? Did she take better care of you? __Does she love you more?__" _He didn't answer the question that night; matter of fact, he still haven't. Kicking himself every time the scene plays through his mind as he silently stared at her like a buffoon instead of answering her.

_**2 weeks ago:**_

"_**Well…I hope the sex was worth it because I can NEVER believe a word that comes out of your or her mouth." She turned and walked into the guest room slamming the door in his face. He made to open the door after her, but he heard a muttered locking and silencing spell that made him realize his conversation, or lack of, has been terminated for the night. Slumping his shoulders, he glumly walks downstairs and into the living room, laying on the couch. There, he falls into a restless slumber.**_

_**The next morning, he awoke to the sound of movement in the kitchen. Quickly he stood up and stumbled into the kitchen. Hermione didn't even jump at the sound of him approaching. When the French doors suddenly opened, she continued to sip her coffee, as if he wasn't even there. Cedric walks over to the coffee machine to discover that the pot has been emptied and cleaned already. Taking a deep breath, he restarts another batch. While waiting, he opens the refrigerator and pulls out the creamer and a muffin.**_

"_**Good morning, Love." Flinching at the loudness of his voice in the silent room, he waits for her response. Nothing. He didn't speak again until he is sitting at the table in front of her, watching her read the Daily Prophet. "May I see the sports section please?" Nothing again. It's as if she doesn't know he's in the room, having a one sided conversation with her. She woodenly stood and walked over to the sink to wash her cup. Setting his drink down, he sighed, rested his arms on the table, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Love," she flinched, the only sign that she actually heard him, "we really should talk about this; we can't act like it never happened." Sighing heavily, Hermione grabbed her briefcase, haughtily walked to the door and opens it. Before she leaves, she turns her head slightly in his direction so he knows she about to speak to him, and coldly replies,**_

"_**No." Then she walks out the door, shutting it silently behind her. **_

_**The next day, he made sure to wake up before her and have a hearty breakfast waiting on her when she walked into the kitchen. But she never arrived downstairs; he later discovered she had woke up even earlier than he, and apparated to her job from her bedroom. He tried for a week after that to make some kind of contact with her, but she managed to evade him. Finally sick of the disappearance acts, he sets up anti-apparation wards on all rooms but the kitchen. He then made the same breakfast as good as the first one. He smirked sadly when he heard her angry screech tear throughout the house before her furious stomps on the stairs. She angrily walks into the kitchen, bringing a burst of iciness into the room with her. Glancing at the table, she passes it, grabs her coffee and heads toward the front door. Unable to handle the rejection once again, Cedrics loses control.**_

"_**What is it going to take Hermione? I'm trying here…and I can't exactly gain back your trust if you're never here and avoiding me like the plague! You have to give me a chance!" His loud voice echoed across the kitchen. She slowly turns around, and he's shocked to see tears pooling in her expressive eyes. Expressively beautiful eyes. **_

"_**Do you honestly believe that by making me breakfast a few days a week is going to gain my trust? Cedric, I don't trust you. You cheated on me; you lied to me. You managed to burn every single positive thought I should have about myself! You could honestly tell me that the sky is blue and I would have problems believing you! So excuse me if I can't be in the same room as you let alone let some pathetic excuse of breakfast gain back the trust you ruined." She shook her head disgustedly and calmly strutted out of the kitchen.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Currently, Cedric sits in the living room watching the telly. Hermione had introduced it to him a few weeks after they returned from their honeymoon. He briefly smiled and ruefully chuckled as he recalled his reaction before and after experiencing it. He stiffened, however, when he heard the upstairs' guest room door open and close quietly. Hermione had finally ended her infamous silent treatment and cold shoulder after that fateful morning in the kitchen. He saw her cute bare-nailed toes before anything else. As she came down the stairs, she kept her eyes purposely trained on her feet and nothing else. She finally reached to bottom of the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Sighing silently, Cedric stood and made his way in there as well.

"Hello Love," He said quietly as he sat on the counter. Hermione, looking through the cabinets for something to cook, replied with a weak, "Hullo." Noticing what exactly what she is doing, he jumps off the counter and slowly makes his way over to her.

"You don't have to cook, you know, we could just order some-"

"Unlike you, I'm consistent and tend to my wifely duties…oh wait, you are consistent; just not in what you are expected of." She jerked away from him when he touches her shoulder lightly. Passing by him, she went over to the refrigerator and grabbed onions; Cedric loathes onions and he's allergic. Cringing at every chop, Cedric walked over to her and sat opposite her at the island.

"Love…we're going to have to talk about this soon. It's not good for either one of us to hold any of this in and I don't even know if you WANT to work this out…what do you want Hermione? Please tell me what you want." He pleaded with her as he grabbed her hand and pulled the knife away from her. Hermione, for the longest, just stared at the chopped onions. Then he saw tear drops land on the onions. Shaking her head, she lifted her sights to her husband; her cheating husband, she can't help but add mentally.

"Cedric. I honestly don't know what I want right now-"

"Mya, you have to talk to me…you can't hold-"

"I'm trying to tell you but you keep cut-"

"I only want us to work out-"

"Cedric-"

"But you won't give me-"

"Cedric-"

By this time, Cedric was beginning to become frustrated; he just wants things to go back to normal. "I just want things to go back to normal-"

"WELL THEY CAN'T!" Her scream rebounded off of the walls. She sobbed loudly into her hands. Looking away, she glared at the wall, shaking all over. "Part of me wants to hate you…so much. You lied to me; you lied, snuck around, and slept with Cho Chang. I bet the "business trips" and "Luncheons" were just rendezvous' in your office. Am I right, Cedric? Of course I am…I know you. I know when you lie as soon as I look at your eyes. But you never looked me straight in the eye, do you Cedric? Even when everything has come to the light, you still can't. I don't know where the man whom I married is, but you better find him because that's the only Cedric Diggory that I will accept into my heart. I can't even look at you…the sight of you makes me sick. Part of me hates you…" Cedric's eyes burned with his tears, "but my heart? Will always love you…it's the only thing keeping me from packing, leaving, and signing papers that would end this farce of a marriage. What did I do wrong Cedric? Did we not love each other? What possessed you to make such a home wrecking decision? Why her? I was at home at a reasonable time…I never put my job first, so you can't blame your actions on my lack of attention…so what is it?" Hermione sobbed as she finally looked at him. The burning under his lids increased at the tears traveled down his face. Shaking his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

"I. Don't. KNOW! How many times do I have to say that? I don't know why I made a mistake of this magnitude! Is that what you wanted to know? I don't know what's going through my mind…I don't know and will never know!" He slammed his head down on the counter and laid it there. For minutes, nothing could be heard but Hermione's sobs and Cedric's growls. Wiping her eyes, Hermione stumbles out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Cedric to his own despair.

*()*()*()*()*()

The next day, Hermione left for work and Cedric didn't bother to prevent her avoiding him. Hermione walked down the street to the firm.

"Hullo, Matilda, do I have any messages?" Hermione asked the elder lady warmly. Matilda, barely five feet, with long golden locks, and baby blue eyes, is hardly the weak old lady she personifies herself to be. Smirking slightly, Matilda turned from her desk to look directly at Hermione.

"Well…actually, you have a meeting this afternoon at 2 p.m with Ms. Cho Chang." Matilda, knowing the whole situation, knew she wanted to slaughter the young witch. Hermione's face burned darkly in anger, but she quickly went into her professional mode and forced the thought from her head. "Alright, thank you." She said softly and walked into her office. She sat in her office, in daze as she stared out of her window at the lake across the street. Never realizing how the time flew by, she started when the knock on the door ended the silence in the room. Matilda stuck her hand in the room, smiling sadly

"Mrs. _Diggory,_" she stressed out the last name, "_Ms._ Cho Chang is here for you." Hermione silently giggled at the antics of her secretary.

"Send her in."

*()*()*()*()*()*

Cedric sat at the front table with the Daily Prophet in his hands when the door bell rang throughout the house. Standing, he idly walked to the door and opened it; he did not, however expected to be greeted with a passionate kiss from Cho. Succumbing into the kiss, he responded excitedly, until he realized what he was doing before feeling horrible about it and pulling away quickly and slamming himself against the wall. Cho smirked seductively before entering the house and shutting the door behind her.

"Hello Cedric…you haven't contacted me in weeks…what's going on?" Cho leaned up to kiss him again, but he pulled away and turned from her face.

"Cho…it's over. I love my wife; I want to stay with her. I'm not leaving her for you." With that simple sentence he felt a slap to the back of the head. Turning sharply, he once again didn't expect another kiss. And being a man, he couldn't deny the fact that he found her attractive; two hours later, around one thirty, Cho stepped out the front door of the Diggory's Manor with a smirk on her face and a crooked dress.

"Oh my dear Cedric…you don't realize that this is far from over."

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

"Take a seat Ms. Chang…what can I do for you?" Cho sat down gracefully and adjusted her dress, her revealing dress. Cho spent the next few minutes straightening up her clothing before addressing Hermione.

"I came here wondering…when are you going to give up this joke of a marriage? When will you realize that Cedric's mine and always will be? Just let him go, Hermione…he certainly has." Hermione managed to keep her fury at bay before responding rigidly.

"I don't care what you believe Ms. Chang, but I do care that this is being discussed at my job during my hours…hours that could be spent on someone _worth _spending them on." Cho winced at the insinuation of her not being worthy of her time.

"Well, we can't very well talk right in Cedric's and my home, now can we? Don't force him to choose Hermione…you won't like his decisi-"

"First of all, **MY** money went into purchasing that house…and second of all, I'm not forcing Cedric to do anything….matter of fact, he was the one crying on his knees begging for me not to leave him. So if anyone's not going to like his decision, it's going to be you, Ms. Chang." Hermione hissed into the cold office. Cho stood up from her seat glaring severely at Hermione before walking to the door, but before exiting, she turned back to her.

"Why don't you ask him about the _decision_ he made right before I came to see you, Granger? You definitely won't like that one." Smirking at her one last time, she exited the office.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

Cedric sat on the couch in the living room, rigid. His insides are literally bursting with guilt and self hatred. He couldn't believe he succumbed to the lust so easily. He doesn't deserve Hermione; her love, devotion. He deserves to be alone and to die alone as well. He sat on the couch crying for himself, his decisions, and his lack of control. He wondered briefly when Hermione would come home and he didn't have to wonder long before the front door slammed open. Turning to the entrance way, Hermione stormed angrily into the living room, pulled out her wand, and pressed it tightly to his neck; right on the Adam's Apple. Shaking slightly, Cedric looked into her eyes to see fury; nothing but fury.

"Mya-"

"SHUT. UP. Did you do it?" Hermione got straight to the point. Cedric, panicking, widened his eyes before attempting to lie.

"I don't know what you're talki-"

"See Cedric? You're lying. Again…now why do you want trust? Did you sleep with her, Cedric? Did you sleep with Cho this afternoon?" Stuttering, Cedric stumbled for an answer.

"N-n-no! I mean y-yes! I'm so sor-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare apologize! You know what? I should apologize to you! Know why? Because I could have stopped this sooner!" Confused, Cedric looked questionably at her. "I knew you cheated on me Cedric Diggory! From the very beginning! I knew that everything connected to your "business" was only pleasure! I knew you've been having an affair!"

**A.N: duh duh duuuuhhhhh…. ****J that's all for now luvs! **

**Love, Peace, and Hufflepuff, Malmal25**


End file.
